FRACTURED
by AshAsh17
Summary: What happens when one of the victims of Voldemort's persecution of Muggle-borns gets a hold of Draco Malfoy? Some will stop at nothing for revenge...
1. FRACTURED

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters in the following text; all credit goes to Jo Rowling.

Some will stop at nothing for revenge...

**FRACTURED**

Narcissa Malfoy saw it all happen in slow motion; seconds before the actual event, too. Her son, clad in the red and gold uniform of Manchester United, was about to score the game winning goal with less than two minutes left in the match. He was in the perfect spot, at the perfect time, and victory was certain to all…. namely that damn American right behind him playing for Chelsea.

She, being in the very front row V.I.P. seats, had the perfect view of Number 25 as his eyes burned with renewed passion and he made his move. Just as Draco was in mid-kick, his right foot less than a meter from the ball, the man slammed his soccer cleat into her son's lower calf. The action was perfectly timed; Draco's immensely powerful kick met the ground, an immovable object, rather than the light-weight soccer ball. She could almost hear his Tibia crack. She was sure she heard his loud gasp of surprise….

But she saw the blood; there was no imagining the blood. It ran down his leg into his shoes from the severed Achilles tendon. He fell flat on his stomach before curling up and clutching his leg, which was bent at an odd, unnatural angle.

Only the enraged referee nearby managed to snap her out of her slo-mo daze.

"RED CARD‼ NUMBER 25‼ OUTTA THE GAME‼"

The short-haired brunette girl screaming this was only channeling part of Narcissa's grief.

It was then she realized that she had a death grip on her husband's hand.

"Lucius…" She whispered. He hadn't moved this whole time; he was frozen just like her.

"_It appears that Number 25, Brian Fox, has been ejected from the game. Very, very poor sportamanship demonstrated just now. Instant replay on the JUMBOTRON; we'll see if we can catch the damage on screen…."_

She didn't want to see; she'd already seen enough.

"I know." Lucius whispered back gravely.

He stood up, swung a leg over the railing, and jumped down onto the field, stopping only to help Narcissa down with him. They sprinted towards the huge crowd gathered around the very injured Draco Malfoy.

"SIR‼ EXCUSE ME, YOU CAN'T JUST CHARGE THROUGH THE BLOODY FIELD‼ A GAME'S IN PROCESS‼"

They ignored the brunette referee and the many others that tried to halt them.

"Dammit, STOP‼ Are we gonna have to call the cops?"

_My baby's hurt my baby's hurt my baby's hurt my baby…._

"YOU TWO STOP‼ THIS IS BLOODY RIDICULOUS‼"

_My baby my poor bab-_

"_Number 12, Draco Malfoy, receiving medical attention on the turf as we speak…."_

One of the security guards, a huge bald man finally succeeded in grabbing Narcissa's arm and held her firmly.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to escort you off the premises in light of-"

That's when she finally snapped.

"BOLLOCKS! You'll do no such thing; he's my son‼"

Narcissa pointed at the huddle with her free hand, which Lucius was still clinging to, to reiterate her statement. With that, all formal regulations were forgotten; the guard gave her a short nod and released her arm. Without a second to spare, the couple tore off for their son. They cleared the remaining twenty meters to the group of players and medics in record time and began pushing through them frantically.

"…_It seems as though the parents are now on the scene…."_

"Davies, it's really bad! Get me some more morphine!"

"…ohmygodohmygod…hurtssofuckingbad‼" Draco could be heard moaning

"THAT'S MY SON‼ GET OUT OF MY WAY‼"

Lucius got there before she did and crouched down next to him, partially blocking her view.

"Lucius, how is he…."

She trailed off when she saw his leg.

The bone was jutting out of the skin at a disgustingly sharp angle. The rest of Draco's right leg was drenched in blood all the way up to mid thigh, as well as the surrounding patch of grass. His face was what bothered her the most, however; it was screwed up in a way that accurately displayed the amount of pain he was in. He shook with nerve-wracking sobs as he stared down at his mutilated leg. Lucius's tight grip on his left hand was doing very little to slow her son's quaking, as he was shaking just as badly.

"Drake, it'll be okay." He whispered soothingly to him.

And that's when her heart broke for him. Narcissa slipped quickly to where his head lay and sat down. She very gently raised his head so that it could rest in her lap. He calmed slightly, but kept repeating those quiet, heartbreaking words.

"I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm-ohmygodohmygodohmygod‼"

She grabbed his other hand, to both comfort and restrain him, as the medics returned and began to sterilize his wounds.

"Draco, it's going to hurt, but it must be-"

"Shut the fuck up and do your job." Lucius snapped at the female medic who had begun to speak to the trembling, whimpering Draco.

She raised her eyebrows at his rudeness, but didn't rise to his insult; she merely refocused on cleaning the gashes on Draco's leg. Narcissa understood his short tempered-ness all too well; they'd made a deal with the devil and were now powerless to watch its effects.

As if on cue, a hand clapped onto her shoulder. Already knowing who it was, Narcissa slowly turned and glared daggers at Kingsley Shacklebolt's tall form. He just smiled down at her.

"Glad to see you're following the terms of our agreement." He stated proudly in his deep voice.

She didn't respond; the words exchanged in their meeting four months ago were ringing in her head, clouding her thoughts.

"_Minister Shacklebolt, I assure you, we've a completely new outlook on Muggles and their culture. Draco's tried for and is playing for Manchester United this season. We intend on going to every game." Lucius stated proudly before sipping from his glass of brandy._

_Narcissa smiled proudly and nodded, hoping it would convince Kingsley._

_No dice._

"_I'm afraid that won't be enough for most to believe you've changed and keep you out of Azkaban." The new Minister stated nonchalantly while stirring his tea._

_Both Malfoys clutched their respective glasses and gritted their teeth._

"_What would be enough?" Narcissa spat after a brief silence._

_With a thoughtful smirk, Kingsley looked up at the two for a long ten seconds._

"_You must agree to the terms that Draco will be treated like any other member of this Football club…. And you must be true to these terms."_

"_Yes. Done. It's a deal." Lucius gritted out._

"_I mean everything; no using magic to cheat, gain access to privileges the other players don't have, to heal an injury…. EVERYTHING, Lucius. Understand? Your son is now a regular, Muggle athlete. Got it?"_

"_Got it." The parents again gritted through their teeth._

"Keep this up, and all of the Wiznagmot will be eager to ignore their original proposal of a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for your husband." Kingsley's elaboration snapped her out of her brief flashback.

Narcissa only glared harder and shock his hand off of her, turning back to her now heavily sedated son.

-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"Ya knoooww…. I don't feel ANYTHING‼" Draco slurred as two paramedics raised his gurney from the ground with a jolt.

"…'Cept for that. I felt that."

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? Your son is going to have to go straight into surgery as soon as we arrive. I'm afraid you can't go with him into surgery; we'll allow you to ride with him in the back of the ambulance. Any questions?" The male paramedic asked as the gurney was moved a short distance to the ambulance.

"Yes," Lucius butted in, seeing that Narcissa was too dazed and uninterested to reply, ",why the hell does he have to have that neck…. thing on?"

All three of them- Lucius, Narcissa, and the medic- all looked back at the boy on the gurney. His injured leg was suspended in a metal brace held together with several screws while his neck was covered by a hard plastic brace. Draco seemed unaware of their stares, content with examining his fingers that were inches from his nose.

"Just a precaution." The man said, trying to keep from smiling at his patient's casual demeanor as a result of the drugs.

Narcissa merely nodded, too emotionally drained to care anymore.

They were all quickly loaded into the back of the vehicle, Draco first, followed by his parents and the doctors. The doors were about to be shut, when once again, Kingsley appeared before the Malfoys.

"I'll be discussing this with you both tomorrow." He said grimly, eyes shifting from Lucius to Narcissa.

Lucius nodded curtly and growled silently in response before shutting the door. She took her husband's hand without a word as the ambulance took off, sirens blazing. There were several moments of silence between the three, until….

"Mummmmm? Daaaad?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"That black dude dresses funny…. like a…. like a purple crayon‼"

They smiled weakly down at their son before they each took one of his hands.


	2. AWAKE

**No more gory grossness... for now anyway! =)**

**AWAKE**

_It smells funny..._

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he stared straight ahead in a daze.

_Where am I and why does it smell so funny?_

He tried to voice his thought, but it only came out as a slurred mumble. He frowned to himself and slowly looked around the room; it was completely white. White sheets, white floors, white furniture, EVERYTHING was white!

_Am I in Heaven? I'm pretty sure I've done too many bad things to get into Heaven._

He reached up and touched his face to be sure he was still alive. Upon his fingers landing on his cheek, he breathed a sigh of relief... until he felt a tube up against his face. Gasping, he followed the tube until he released that it disappeared into his nose.

_Why are there tubes in my nose?_

Draco slowly sat up, left hand still clutching at the tube, to better examine his surroundings. But his eyes stopped and focused on his right leg. From ankle to mid-thigh, the leg was bound in a heavy metal brace. In addition, it was suspended in a bulky metal halo set on his bed. With further examination, Draco noticed the bruised, purple and yellow area of his shin, with nearly caused him to jolt out of his drugged stupor. Stitches ran along the entire length of his shin, the off white thread standing out against his purpling leg. From what he could see, most of his leg was covered in ugly bruises and scabs. Draco flopped back up against his pillow, defeated, but still staring at the disgusting limb. It was only then that he heard the voices outside the room.

"Kingsley, for God's sake, have you SEEN his leg? It looks like it should be amputated."

"According to our agreement, it-"

"Fuck your agreement!" Narcissa snarled, speaking up for the first time. "This is not just a sports injury; it's potentially life-threatening!"

A short silence, then, his father spoke up.

"You weren't there." He stated bitterly. "It turned green from infection; we were told they might have to cut it off. MY SON could've been wheelchair bound for the rest of his life because of your stupid proposal! It's not worth it; we're taking him home and healing him with magic right now!"

The tension outside could be sliced with a butter knife. Kingsley finally sighed and spoke up.

"You go against the signed agreement now, and Lucius will get chucked in Azkaban for life." He grumbled flatly.

An angry huff came from Narcissa before she stormed into Draco's room, done with listening to Kingsley speak. She stopped just inside the door when she saw that Draco was wide awake. Outside, the argument concluded.

"That's all I have to say on the matter; your son's doctor will be here shortly so I must go."

Lucius Malfoy had already entered the room before the Minister was even done speaking. He slammed it angry behind him as Kingsley disapparated.

"We're still taking him home, Cissa; this is ridiculous. A "Get out of Prison Free" ticket is not worth him being handicapped for the rest of his life." He muttered angrily while pacing in the corner nearest the door.

Narcissa didn't hear a word of it; she finally snapped out of her daze and rushed to her son.

"Draco, sweetheart, how are you?" She whispered clutching his hand and sitting down on the chair nearest his injured leg.

Lucius raced over to the bed too, waiting expectantly for a reply.

"It's so... ugly." He murmured, still not taking his eyes off of his diseased-looking leg.

"I wanna go home..." He continued quietly. "Can't we fix this at home?"

Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but Narcissa cut him off.

"No. I know this is going to be a long, difficult recovery, but we have to do it for your father; we'll be here for you Draco. Every step of the way, we'll be here."

He didn't look at her when she spoke. Instead he glanced at his father, who looked furious at Narcissa's decision.

"That's ridiculous Cissa! It's not worth it." He replied, barely keeping his cool. "We can heal this in minutes with magic."

Both looked expectantly at Draco for his input. He slowly turned his head toward his father and squeezed his hand before speaking.

"I'd rather not have a leg than not have a father." He muttered, exhaustion radiating from him in waves.

It was settled with that one statement; Draco would go through several painful months rehabilitation and recovery... all because of his father's mistakes. Lucius dropped his head into his hands in defeat.

_It's all because of me..._

The door opened and a tall greying man in a white coat stepped inside. He pauses shortly to absorb the family's tender moment. The mother stroked his patient's sweaty blonde hair while he held hands with the father; they all looked tired and defeated.

"Good Afternoon, Draco." The doctor finally announced after clearing his throat; he stepped forward and shook Draco's empty hand.

"Afternoon?" Draco whispered, clearly confused.

Narcissa and the doctor both nodded before she explained.

"Sweetheart, you went into surgery at about ten o'clock last night. It's almost three in the afternoon now."

Draco raised his eyebrows, a sign that he was deep in thought.

"That's... that's like, I don't know... like..."

"Fifteen hours?" The unnamed doctor finished, redirecting attention back to himself.

All three Malfoys looked back up at him expectantly.

"How rude of me," He continued with a smile. "I'm Dr. Jason Prichard."

They nodded in response.

"My assistant, Mr. Creswell, couldn't be in today; my sincerest apologies. You'll be meeting him later on, I hope."

_Creswell? Creswell... that sounds so familiar. _

The thought only swept briefly through Lucius's mind before Dr. Prichard continued on about the healing process of Draco's injury, and then he abandoned the thought to pay attention to his speech.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"You're kidding me?" Hermione Granger gasped.

She was leaning on newly appointed Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt's desk, having been suddenly asked to meet him in the middle of her coffee break.

"Draco Malfoy is in a Muggle hospital? Like a normal human being? Yeah right; he's parents would have a fit." She was chuckling now, sipping her coffee as she spoke.

"His parents ARE there and they ARE having a fit" Kingsley replied humourlessly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, not believing a word of it.

"Why haven't they taken him home and healed him? It'd be much faster than the stay at the hospital. Especially with THAT injury." She gestured to the picture on the front page of the _Prophet_ with Draco and his mangled leg.

"They have been trying to take him home, but they can't. Not yet anyway; if they go back on their agreement with me to behave as a regular Muggle family for the duration of the Soccer season, Lucius goes to Azkaban. This is an incredibly light sentence compared to the proposed punishment."

Hermione tapped on the desk, waiting for him to make his point.

"YOU, as an Auror, are perfect to monitor their behaviour. The last thing I want is Lucius Malfoy locked up in prison for the rest of his life; he's changed too much for the better. Watch them, help them, be there for them. Any other Auror I'd tell to report back to me should anything go astray... do your best to help Hermione. Think of this as a personal favour to me." Kingsley all but begged her.

"That's all you had to say." Hermione smiled cheekily before turning on her heel and strutting out of his office.

**I'll do my best to update **_**The Endless Night **_**as well. Thanks to all!**


End file.
